


Wednesday

by Swirlyer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirlyer/pseuds/Swirlyer
Summary: "I think Yuuri's really lucky to have you.""But I think I'm lucky to have Yuuri, too."Or, why Wednesday is Viktor's favorite day of the week.





	

Wednesday is Viktor's favorite day of the week.

The first thing Viktor does on Wednesday is skate. It's calming, feeling the cooling air of the rink against his skin, tossing back his hair and stinging his eyes. It's a beautiful reminder of his skating days, and for awhile he coasts along the rink, over and over.

When Viktor leans against the side to catch his breath, Yuuko leans over, giving him a curious look.

"How's Yuuri?" She asks, giving him a smile and nudging his shoulder.

Viktor's lips turn up. "Yuuri's doing well. He doesn't age like the rest of us."

Yuuko is quiet for a moment, a small furrow appearing between her brow. "I think Yuuri's really lucky to have you."

"But I think I'm lucky to have Yuuri, too."

And then he gives a small wave and shoots off onto the ice.

Though Viktor is no longer in competitive skating, he still likes to push his body, because he isn't getting any younger and it makes him feel like he could be living in the past.

He practices everything.

Everything except for the quadruple toe loop.

***

Mid afternoon on Wednesday's he goes to the flower shop down the street, run by a charming old woman who knows almost all there is to know about growing flowers. She tells Viktor stories sometimes, and he leans against her counter and listens.

She talks about the little boy who loved skating, always running past her shop to the rink and always stopping to help her water the flowers if she asked. It's exilarhating, hearing stories about Yuuri. Every Wednesday is a new one.

The flowers are quite beautiful, a surprise each time as per their arrangement.

She's retired, but doesn't require Viktor to pay.

Viktor insists.

***

Even from across the ice, Viktor can see the quad is beautiful. From the distance, he can't make out the details, but his lips turn up at the determined look on Yuuri's face, his eyebrows drawn down, entirely focused.

In practice, Yuuri is different from when he's in competitions. In competitions, he's more set on impressing Viktor and the crowd, but in practice he focuses on himself and his own emotions. It's beautiful to watch him. Yuuri has always been so captivating.

The quad looks beautiful, until it doesn't.

Viktor can't see what goes wrong, but he suspects it's Yuuri's leg that gives out on him, and he overbalances, unable to correct himself and fall to his side like he should.

The sound of Yuuri's head hitting the ice is loud in the rink. It doesn't echo, but in Viktor's nightmares it does.

Silence ensues. Viktor skates forwards, a blind panic making his heart feel like it's beating out of his chest, because Yuuri is unmoving on the ice, and there's blood pooling around him. He can't count the thoughts racing through his head, couldn't even begin to try, except for the few that stick out.

Practice isn't supposed to be where accidents happen. It's supposed to be where they're corrected.

As Yuuri is attended to by medical professionals, Viktor stands back, and can't help but think Yuuri would never be able to correct that quad.

***

Wednesday evenings are spent in Yuuri's hospital room. He clutches the flowers to his chest, staring at Yuuri's serene face, unmoving on the hospital bed. Yuuri is beautiful when he's sleeping - he always has been - but there's a certain stillness to him now, a peace.

Viktor walks forwards, setting the flowers on the bedside table and sitting in the chair beside the bed. The nurse always puts one there on Wednesday's, when Viktor visits. He reminds himself to buy her flowers as well.

A small smile quirks Viktor's lips, and he reaches forwards to brush back the dark strands of hair in Yuuri's face. It's as soft as it always is.

Yuuri doesn't stir. He never stirs, not even when the tears pool in Viktor's eyes and the smile turns bitter and sad. "Hello, Yuuri."

"Do you know Wednesday's are my favorite?" He says, as if Yuuri could hear him. Viktor likes to pretend he can. He cups one of Yuuri's cheeks, plush and supple in his hand.

Once upon a time, Yuuri would blush, his eyes would shine, his face would show life.

Now he looks like he's sleeping, like he's a fine doll made of porcelain. Viktor leans over Yuuri, and a teardrop falls onto his cheek. "I really wish you'd wake up now, Yuuri."

Silence. Viktor doesn't expect much. His voice is small, desperate. "Don't you think it's time to wake up?"

Yuuri doesn't stir. He never stirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! Please comment if you liked it!


End file.
